


Saving Her

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Compassionate!Draco, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, POV Second Person, Possibly Unrequited Love, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Torture, prisoner hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows he has to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 and kyriecolors for looking this over for me. xx 
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Saving Her**

You close your eyes and count to three in your head. When you open your eyes, a feeling of dread sinks into your stomach at the sight of them in front of you. You don’t know how they could have been so stupid to have gotten caught, and you don’t know how to get out of the position your father was currently putting you in.

"Draco, it must be them. Look clearly. Can't you see?"

You want to roll your eyes at the eagerness in his voice. Instead, you shrug. "Don't know."

"Draco," your mother says, putting her hand on your shoulder. It's comforting and painful all at once. You want to cry. You want to shout. You want to scream and curse. But you can't do any of those things. Instead, you blink again slowly.

You vaguely hear your aunt telling your mother to take Potter and Weasley to the cellar and that she wants to spend some time with Hermione. Your stomach turns to lead and bile rises in your throat. You know your aunt. You know how talented she is with her torture methods. 

You watch in horror as she approaches Hermione. You want to tell Granger to run… to get out of there… something, anything. You go to move forward before a hand grasps your shoulder. Turning, you see your mother staring at you, her eyes full of panic. "Don't," she whispers quietly.

You return your gaze to Hermione just in time to see your aunt cast the Cruciatus curse on her. You watch in guilt as Hermione drops to the floor, screaming wildly as she thrashes about. You think desperately… There has to be something that you can do to stop this. You have to save her.

You come up with an idea, unsure if it will even work. Slowly, you move away from the scene, unable to tear your gaze from Hermione's. She locks eyes with you, and the amount of fear and hatred is enough to make you falter in your step. _Hold on_ , you mouth to her. 

Finally, you make it to the doorway. "Mipsy," you whisper, a sigh of relief escaping your lips when you see your favourite house-elf standing there. "Go to Dobby, tell him Potter is in trouble."

Mipsy's eyes widen and she nods, disappearing with a pop. You turn, Hermione's shrieks growing louder. Slowly, you move over, feeling as if you'll vomit when you realise your aunt is writing on Hermione's arm with a knife.

You hope that Mipsy is able to contact Dobby quickly, and that he can come rescue Hermione and the others. If they don't, you wonder what else you can do. Idly, your hand rests on your wand in your pocket.

You watch as the tears pour from her eyes and your aunt steps away, a wicked smile on her face as she surveys her own work.

The next seconds go by in a flash. Next thing you know, Potter's wrestling your wand from you, and the chandelier is falling from the ceiling. 

A small sigh of relief escapes your lips as you realise that Hermione got away with the others. She was safe. You look at your mother, who returns your stare with a worried expression. You see the suspicion in her eyes and you shrug.

Ignoring the screams of your aunt and the shouting of your father, you turn and head towards your room. You don't want to be in sight when the Dark Lord finds out that Potter escaped.

_At least Hermione is safe_ , you think one last time. Thank Merlin for that.


End file.
